


In the name of love

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [63]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo have to be careful. No one can know about their relationship. But some brief moments of togetherness are worth the risk.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Starrison Week





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fluff" theme of day 1 of [Starrison Week](https://starrisonweek.tumblr.com/).

Ringo didn’t understand how no one noticed. Their relationship felt so obvious that he spent some dark moments questioning whether they should stop entirely.

But he didn’t want to lose the way George’s hand pressed against the small of his back in large crowds. Or how George’s arm instinctively hugged his shoulder in photos. Or how Ringo found every excuse to brush their hands together.

When their hands met today, however, George grabbed on and squeezed before letting go. Ringo should have worried, but George’s lingering warmth made him smile. What was a tiny risk in the name of love?


End file.
